The Every Day Life of a Halliwell
by PhoebeHalliwell-Cooper
Summary: This is when the sisters are younnger it is an AU story which means Paige, Cole, Andy, and Glenn are in it along wit Prue Piper and Phoebe... SO ya ENJOY!
1. Sisters!

Im gonna tell you a little a bout each Halliwell before you read ok well here it goes:

Prue: She is 17 and is as popular as ever for a 11 grader she has a boyfriend Andy and is head cheerleader on addition to that she has to take care of three sisters when her Grams is not around.

Piper: She is 16 and is a sort of geeky and has now finally gotten some friends in witch one of them is Leo and also she is always reading.

Phoebe: She is 14 and is sort a girly girl big time, she has a lot of friend and one of them being Cole Turner 'the Cutest boy in 5th grade' who she also likes as you will see.

Paige: She is 13 and is a tom boy and a "big pain" to her sister's her friend are mostly boy's, her best friend who is Glenn Ballend.

_**New Note: Paige and Phoebe go to a private school because grams thought it would be better for them they have been going there since they were in preschool I don't have the time to change any thing that I have written before so this is a VERY important note!!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PAIGE! give me back my diary!" Phoebe yelled running towards her younger sister. 

"NO! This is too interesting" Paige smirked. 

"Paige give me it now!" Pheobe was now chasing the yong Halliwell arond the top floor of the manor.Paige laughed as her sister tried to catch her. 

"Wow, who's Cole?" Paige said in a teasing tone. 

"None of your business...NOW GIVE ME THAT BACK!"Phoebe said as she tackled Paige to the ground. They fought on the ground for about 1min. when Prue walked in on there little fight. 

"PHOEBE! PAIGE! What the hell is going on!" Yelled to her youngest sisters who were hitting and yelling at each other. 

"PRUE! Phoebe hit me really hard" Paige tatteled. Then she jumped up into Prue's open arms and dropped the diary. 

"Ha, I got it" Phoebe said bending down to get her diary. When she stood up she came face to face with Prue's angry glare. "Don't blame me she started it"pheobe said as she pointed to paige who was now on the floor. 

"Ha, yeah and I'm the queen of England" Prue stated. 

"You are?" Paige said then covered her mouth. "Whoops" then she ran away to her's and Phoebe's room. 

"Ha, told you. SHE is not the little angel everyone thinks she is" Phoebe said " and how come you always's think it is me that starts everything?" Her eyes got Big and she looked as though she wanted to cry. 

"Because you usually are the are who starts thing" Prue said. 

"NO! Paige is usually the one that gets into my stuff and ruins everything!" Phoebe said she began to sob. 

"Pheeb's what is the matter, and don't tell me nothing because I know you are hiding something" Prue says picking up her 11 year old sister. 

"That's just it I was in my diary, but now Paige knows and she'll tell you and Piper and all her little friends and by the time its Monday the whole 4th and 5th grade will know." Phoebe started to cry even harder now and then she got up from Prue's lap and ran into the bathroom and locked it. Prue walked down stairs on her way down stairs she cold hear Phoebe's sob and Paige's little feet pacing her bedroom floor. _'Paige probably thinks she is gonna get in to trouble'_ Prue thought, 'well maybe she should I mean if it were Pheeb's she would probably get grouned for stealing Paige's diary if she had one.' Once Prue got to the kitchen she saw Piper at the Island doing her Homework. 

"Hey," Prue said when she walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Prue," Piper said as she looked up from her homework. "What was all the ruckus about up stairs" piper asked. 

"Oh, Paige stole Phoebe's Diary and Pheeb's got a little pissed like when you used to the same thing to me, any Paige I guess read it and Phoebe is now really upset. I don't know what I should do" Prue sighed. 

"Oh" Piper said, "well first you should do what grams would do" Piper stated. 

"That's the thing I don't know what Grams would do, Paige never...well say's she never start anything so it is usually Pheeb's who os the one to get into trouble" Prue sighed again. 

"Well pretend that it is not Paige pretend it is Pheeb's what would Grams do?" Piper said. 

"Well first she would go and ground Phe... I mean Paige for stealing what did not belong to her, then she would talk to Pa...I mean Pheeb's to get her to calm down." 

"There you go" Piper said as she went back to her homework.  
-------------------------------------------------Up–Stairs---------------------------------------------------------

Paige was pacing the floor of her room "I can't get in trouble I'm the little Princess" she said to her self. Then she herd footsteps coming up the stairs, they stopped in front of her door. 

"Paige can I come in" Prue called threw the door.

" Ya, I guess" Paige sighed she knew what was coming. Prue opened the door walked over to Paige's bed and sat down.

"You know I have to punish you for what you did to Pheebs right?" Prue said as she gestured for her youngest sister to come and sit on her lap.

"No you don't, you can just say to grams that nothing happened," Paige said innocently.

"That would not be fair to Phoebe now would it?" Prue asked as Paige jumped up into Prue's lap.

"Why do we have to be fair to her, she is a big meany, and did you know that she has a crush on a boy in her class named..." Prue put her finger on Paige's mouth.

"No, don't tell me," Prue said taking her finger away when Phoebe is ready to tell us she will now this is what I'm gonna do about your little thievery act you are grounded from the TV fo rthe next...week, and you have to do your homework as soon as you get home," Prue said as she picked Paige up off her lap and put her on the ground.

"WHAT! No TV this is not fair! I'm telling Grams!" Paige said.

"And what will you tell her ' I stole Phoebe's dairy and she tried to get it back so then I blamed it on her' ha that will go real over well your lucky grams isn't here."

"Fine! I'll stick with your punishment" she said as she sat down on her bed and pouted. Prue walked out of Paige's room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She cold still her 11 year old sister crying.

"Pheeb's can I come in, Please!" Prue asked kindly knowing her sister is not going to let her in easily.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Phoebe yelled.

"Please I just want to talk to you I have already punished Paige," she said trying to convince the young stubborn Halliwell sister.

"No! I don't want to talk" Then phoebe heard a nosie out side of the door, then she saw the knob turn and Prue walk in "HEY!" She said wiping the tear's away from her face. "H-how did you do that?" She asked.

"I've got secrets too ya know" Prue said walking over to Phoebe.

"Let me guess Paige told you" Phoebe said sitting back on the toilet.

" Not everything just that you liked a boy I would not let her tell me his name though I thought when you were ready you would tell me." she said then she kneeled next to the 11 year old. "Want to tell me about him" Prue asked trying to get her sister to open up to her.

"Well he is a boy in my class he is really cute and when we play any games that we pick teams for I'm always the one he picks first I think it's just because I'm good but all my friends say he likes me but I doubt it anymore." Phoebe said now sitting on Prue's lap and looking at her.

"Why?" Prue said, Pheobe shrugged. "Pheeeeebbb'sss"

"Well the 5th grade Valentines dance thing is coming up and...and I was hoping he would ask me to it but instead of me and ask Lauren Maskerillie to it" Pheobe said now looking down at the floor.

"Oh Pheebs that...that...well I don't know what that is but I do know that is why you are so mad at Paige, right" Prue said hugging her sister. Phoebe nodded, and hugged her sister back starting to sob again. "Shhh...how about we go get some ice cream" Pheobe nodded not letting go of her sister.

"Dose Paige really have to be grounded...I mean that it wasn't really her fault it was because I'm just disappointed, confused, and hurt" Phoebe pleaded pulling away from her sister arms.

"Fine, lets go get her, and then maybe we can get Piper to make us some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies." Prue said putting Phoebe on the ground then standing up herself.

"YEAH!" Phoebe said running out the door to go get Paige followed by Prue. But instead of Prue going to her younger sister's room she went to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phoebe knocked on Paige's and hers bedroom door (she figured she'd be polite and knock since she felt bad for getting Paige into trouble) "Paige! Can I come in" she calls threw the door.

"Ya, sure, whatever it's your room to" Paige calls back. Phoebe opens the door to their bedroom. She sees Paige on her bed twiddling her thumbs.

"Paige I'm sorry for getting you into trouble, but I got a little disappointed after the boy that I liked asked another girl out."

'_YOU SHOULD BE SORRY FOR GETTING ME IN TROUBLE!'_ Paige thought but then decided not to when she saw the disappointment on her older sister. "You mean Cole?" Phoebe nodded, "I'm sorry I would not have stole your dairy if it was that important for you to keep that secret but lately it seems like you are to busy to hang out with me so I thought maybe I could get your diary so I can see what you were up to" Paige said innocently.

"Paige you don't have to be sorry it was mostly my fault" Phoebe said, Paige just nodded. "Hey do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie and eat some ice cream?"

Paige shook her head "I can't im grounded" Paige looked down at her bed. '_How come when Phoebe finally wants to spend some time with me I have to be grounded because I stole her diary, this is so unfair' _Paige thought.

"Oh I didn't tell you that I got Prue to drop your punishment" Phoebe said. Paige lifted her head.

"REALLY! you mean it" Phoebe nodded her head. Paige jumped up from her bed and ran over to the sister that has always been the closest to herand gave her a big bear hug. Then grabbed Phoebe hand and they walked out.

--------------------------------------------------Kitchen----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pipe" Prue said walking into the kitchen. Was done with her homework and now was reading the book Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.

"Hey," Piper said looking up from her book "did you patch thing up with Pheebs and Paige." Prue nodded.

"And that's why I need you to make your chocolate chip cookies...please Piper," Prue begged to get her sister to make her cookies "if not for me then for Phoebe and Paige...please."

"Fine but your helping me get them ready," Piper demanded.

"OK lets get started then" Prue said pulling out the ingredients for the cookies.

5min later

Paige and Phoebe walk into the kitchen where Prue and Piper are making cookies, "Hey," Paige calls to her older sister who were covered in flour.

"You guys look ridiculous you know that right," Phoebe said laughing a little at her two older sisters.

"Ya, well you try to work with miss I need to do everything over here" Piper said only teasing with her sister. Then Prue took the flour from the counter and took a handful of it and threw it at Piper, then Piper took some and threw it at Paige.

"Hey!" Paige yelled and grabbed some flour and threw it back at Piper but instead of hitting Piper it hit Phoebe now that she was behind Piper looking at the cookies.

"That's it your all dead Phoebe screamed" she grabbed the bag of flour took to big hand fulls and dumped them both on Piper's and Prue's head. This went on for about 20 minuets or untill the cookies were done.

DINGDINGDING

"THE COOKIES!" both Phoebe and Paige yelled stopping the flour war that was going on. Both Piper and Prue stopped when they heard the dinging too. Piper went over to the stove turned it off then she got out the cookies.

"Now while these cool I want you two to go get cleaned up and me and Piper will clean this mess up...ok" Prue said as she scooted her sister's out of the room.

"OK," Paige and Phoebe said in unison. Then they went up stairs to go clean themselves up. And Prue turned and went back into the kitchen to clean that up. For the next half hour every ine was cleaning themselves or the kitchen.

"Where done" Phoebe said as she came into the room and then sat down at the island.

"Where is Paige?" Prue asked she was still covered in flour.

"I'm right her" she said coming through the kitchen door.

"Well while me and Piper get a shower and change why don't you two choose a movie and get the ice cream together...ok" they both nodded and ran into the livingroom to find a movie. Then Prue and Piper walked up stairs.

---------------------------------------------------Livingroom----------------------------------------------------

"Now Paige we have to choose a movie that everyone will like...ok" Phoebe said looking through the movies, Paige nodded.

"How about Dickie Roberts: Fomer Child Star??" Paige suggested.

Phoebe shrugged and "sure." Paige pulled out the movie and then they both walked into the kitchen.

10min later

"Ok girls what are we watching Prue said coming down in her pink Pajama pants and shirt with little word on them it read kisses and hugs, then 2 seconds after Prue, Piper walked down in her plain blue pajama pants and shirt. All the girls now had the PJ's on Phoebe's were baby blue with the picture of frogs on a lily pad all over them, and Paige's were yellow with pink trimming on them and had pink pokka dots all over them.

"Dickie Roberts: Fomer Child Star" Paige said handing two bowls of ice cream to Prue and then giving two to piper.

"We each get two bowls and you get none?" Piper questioned.

"NO!" the two young Halliwells scream.

"We each get one but me and Phoebe have to get the cookies and milk" Paige said. Then Piper and Prue walked to the livingroom followed by Phoebe and Paige.

---------------------------------------------------Livingroom----------------------------------------------------

All the girls were sitting on the sofa Prue was sitting in the middle, Phoebe on her right and Piper on her left Paige was sitting next to Phoebe. And for the next two hours the girls watched there movie.

please review!


	2. Mornings

-----------------------------------------------------6:15am---------------------------------------------------

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Mmmmm" Paige moaned hitting the alarm. She sighed got up went over to her dresser picked out some clothes and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. _'It is the same routine every morning get up take a shower get dressed go down stairs eat breakfast then go to school sit though 7 periods of hell come home do homework, and the rest is up to me' _paige thought as she got into the shower.

---------------------------------------------------10minuets later----------------------------------------------

Paige walks into the room where Phoebe is now **just **getting up. "Your gonna be late for breakfast." Paige said as she looked at her watch that she just put on.

"Nope I got my sower last night so I didn't have to this morning." Phoebe corrected her then got up and went over to her dresser and picked out and put on some clothes. Then when both girls were done getting ready they walked done stairs.

----------------------------------------------down stairs------------------------------------------------------

When Phoebe and Paige got to the diningroom Prue noticed what they were wearing. Phoebe was wearing a baby blue cammy with a baby blue jacket type thing over it, she had a baby blue short skirt on she was wearing her tanish colored sandals, she also had her hair up in a pony tail. Paige was wearing a dark blue short with the a picture of a kitten on it and it also said 100 puuuuurrrrrfect. Prue rolled her eye's at that one. Paige was also wearing blue jean flairs her tennis shoe that she was wearing were old and starting to fall apart but she refused to get a new pair, her hair was down and wet. Then Prue looked at herself and Piper, she was wearing a pink cammy and had her red sweatshirt on top, she was also wearing blue jean pants that had designs on the bottoms her shoes were her red and pink sandal's. Piper was wearing just a plain old yellow T-shirt blue jeans white tennis shoes and as always her glasses and she had a book in her hand. '_This is the most differential group of people I have ever seen_ _we've got your little tom boy Paige, we've got your little girly girl Phoebe, we've got your book worm Piper and we've got the Prep me.' _Prue thought.

"Hey" Prue said when Phoebe and Paige got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey" the two said sleepily in unison. Then they sat down at the table, Penny came in not to long after that with their breakfast witch today was bacon, eggs, pancakes, home fries, syrup, and toast. Each of the girls choose what they wanted and ate.

HONK

"Oh, that would be Andy he was supposed to pick me up at 7'oclock and it is OH MY GOD it's 7:05 I got to run see you Grams, Phoebe behave in school ok" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded, "Bye Paige don't do any thing to get you in trouble k," Paige nodded "Piper you want a ride to school?" Piper shook her head. Pure shrugged and went to go find her book bag then she ran out the door.

"Well you better get your stuff Piper the bus will be here any second," Penny told Piper and Piper nodded and went to get her stuff. About a minuet after that the bus was there.

"BYE!" Piper yelled as she ran out of the manor. When she got to the bus her friend Sarah was saving a seat for her.

"Hey after school do you want to join a club?" Sarah asked as Piper sat down in the seat next to her.

"Mmm what kind of club?" Piper asked putting her book bag on her lap.

"A book club," Sarah told Piper.

"Sure, why not I mean I could be interesting to see who will be in it ."

"K then it's a plan"

"K but first I have to call my Grams when we get to school"

"K" then the bus came to a stop at Bakers High.

"See you in math" Piper said getting off the bus and walking into school. When she got in school she bumped into a kid and her papers and books went flying to the ground.

"O sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," piper said as she picked up her things. When she stood up there was Leo Wyatt a 10th grader. "Sorry Leo I didn't see you there."

"It's not your fault I should have been looking where I was going" Leo said as the bell to begin home room rang, "well I best be off" then Leo smiled at Piper and he walked off to his class. Piper sighed and walked to hers.

--------------------------------------------------2 minuet later------------------------------------------------

"Yeah...I know...I will...k...ummm 4:20...I promise...K ...love you too...bye" Piper

hung up the phone, "thanks Mr. T" then Piper went back too her seat.

After home room Piper had astronomy witch she dreaded because the teacher was mister boring and she hated almost everyone in that class except for her partner Craig Madden, he was really nice to her and was the only one that stood up for her in astronomy but she would not call them friends just...well she did not know what they were. Piper walked to astronomy and sat in her seat.

"Today class we will be learning about..." the teacher stated his lecture.

--------------------------------------------Out Side of Baker High---------------------------------------------

"Prue I love you soooo much" Andy said as he kissed Prue.

"Me too" Prue say's, Andy pulled away from the kiss and sighed. He has been trying to get Prue to sat those three words _'I love you'_ but nothing seemed to work so he finally asked. "Why don't you say I love you too or even I love you to me" Prue looked shocked at what he said then decided too answer.

"Andy you're the only one I ever told this but the reason I never say that is because the last thing I said to my mother was I love you before she died, so that is why I never say it." Prue said and then hugged Andy.

"Oh Prue I'm sorry I should have never asked, I'm sorry" then Prue and Andy walked off to class. "Prue,"

"Mmm"

"How would you like to go to diner with me tonight just me and you"

"That's sounds great Andy but I can't I have to watch the small fries tonight, how about a rain check" Andy nodded and they walked off to their home rooms.

---------------------------------------------------Manor------------------------------------------------------

"PAIGE!PHOEBE! GET DOWN HERE NOW YOUR BUS IS HERE!" Penny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Then she herd two pairs of feet come running down the steps. Then Paige and Phoebe appeared they went over to Penny kissed her got there lunch money and ran out the door. On the bus Becca was saving a seat for Phoebe and Jessie was saving a seat for Paige.

"Hey Pheebs," Becca said as Phoebe sat next to her.

"Hey Becca ," Phoebe said, then she realized who was on the bus '_Cole, why is he here he dose not ride our bus'_

"Did you do the math home work cause I forgot to and I need to... Phoebe are you listening to me...Pheebs...Pheebs...PHOEBE!" Phoebe was just staring at where Cole was sitting with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Pheebs you need to get over him asking Lauren to the valentine's dance.

"I know but I can't I mean he is my friend and I like him it is kinda weird but I can't stop thinking about him" she sighed and went into her book bag and got out her math homework, "here" she handed it to Becca.

"Thanks, and don't worry about Cole there are better and cuter guys out there." Becca said as she started to copy down the homework answers.

"That's easy for you to say you've got Jake," she said quietly so Becca would not here her.

"Hey Paige" Jessie said as she moved her stuff so Paige could sit down.

"Hey!" Paige said sitting down.

"You looked a little distracted, are you ok," she asked Paige.

" Huh, O ya im fine...just thinking that is all" Paige said, '_ok now how am I going to do this I could ask him at lunch or I could ask him when we get off the bus...I don't know' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what dose paige want to ask and who

please review


	3. Lunch Time, Lunch Time, Bo Bunc

Ok here are some people you need to know and the facts that are important in this chapter(main characters not included):

**Rebecca(Becca) Timbern:** Becca is Phoebe's best friend since before kindergarten her mother knew Phoebe's mom and when Becca's mom died from cancer in the 2nd grade the two girls became even closer and have been this way since then. Becca has Brown hair bright green eye's and is a girly girl like Phoebe.

**Trisha and Nick Black: **These two are twins they never spend much time apart that is how close they are. They moved from Las Vegas to San Francisco 3 years ago and love it here very much. Trisha hair is Dishwater blonde with blonde streaks she has hazel eye's but some times they change. Nick has brown hair with blonde tips he has blue eye's and he is best friends with Cole.

**Cole Turner:** Cole is a very bright young boy he has also been dubbed "the cutest boy in the 5th grade" with his Jet black hair and is crystal blue eye's and his brilliant smile. His best friend is Nick but when it comes to girls he like Phoebe and maybe even more than a friend. Cole lives with his dad and never knew his mom he also has two younger siblings from when his dad got remarried their name are Toby and Nicole.

**Glenn Belland: **Glenn is Paige's best friend. He has black hair and brown eye's, he is very smart for his age he has straight A's and B's. He has two Sisters Jackie and Erica. He also has a very large home with a pool.

**Leo Wyatt:** Leo is a 12th grader with a very popular reputation, he has sandy blonde hair and blue eye's he has a girlfriend her name is Chelsea Sprig, he has a older brother named James who is in college

---------

Paige was sitting at her usual lunch table with her friends Jessie, Max, Glenn, and Jack. She was talking to Jack when she spotted Cole.

"Hold on guy's I'll be right back," Paige said then she went over to where Cole was standing and asked him "do you like my sister?"

"Excuse me..." Cole coughed as he took a drink from the water fountain. "I don't even know your sister or you for that matter," Cole said taken aback at what this 7th grader just asked him.

"Your friends with her, you are Cole right?"

"Maybe...who's your sister?" Cole looked at the 13 year old like she was nuts coming up and asking him that.

"Phoebe Halliwell,"

"OH! Phoebe, well...WHY DOSE IT CONCERN YOU!"

" Because my sister was really disappointed when you asked that other girl to the dance and not her," Paige said fiercely.

"Really! Dose that mean she likes me?" Cole said happily.

"Duuuhhh" Paige said "and I think you should ditch that other girl and take my sister to the dance" Paige said smugly.

"You do..." Cole said as he looked at Paige, "and why should I listen to a 7th grader?"

"Well, first of all you know you don't want to take that other chick to the dance secondly I know you like my sister and thirdly I want to make this up to my sis...so... what do you say,"

"I will have to think about it" Cole said.

"Well all I have to say is that you better make the right choice cause I do not like my sister hurting." then she walked off. _'Ok...ok I just got a lot of information about the girl I like...and who likes me back' _Cole got a huge grin on his face when that last part hit him. Then Phoebe, Nick, Jake, Becca, Rachel, Trisha, and Sara came over to where he was standing.

"What's the grin for?" Phoebe asked when she saw the huge grin on his face.

"Oh nothing..." He said as he shook his head to come out of the daydream.

"Man do you want to go to the lunch table now or what" Jake asked Cole. Jake was Cole's best friend since kindergarten and now he and Becca were going out. _' and maybe it will be a double thing In this group' _Cole thought as he looked at how happy Becca and Jake were.

"Yeah, um...hold on... Pheebs... can we talk for a sec...**alone**" Cole said as he pulled Phoebe away from the group. "We'll meet you at the table" Everyone nodded and walked away.

"What do you think that was about" Trisha asked.

"Like you don't know," Nick said then he saw the look on Trisha's face, "You seriously don't know," Trisha shrugged. "Wow you don't pay attention much do you...ok first have you ever seen the way Cole looks at Pheebs."

"No I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff," Trisha stated.

"Well what about every time Cole is team captain of a team in gym he always picks Phoebe first **in any game,**" Rachel chimed in. Trisha just shook her head.

"I always thought It was because she is good at almost every sport we play"

"Wow you are blonde Trish" (AN: no offence to any blondes I'm blonde so ya) Nick said to his little sister by 4 minuets.

"What I never really noticed," she shrugged sat down at the lunch table.

"Cole may I ask what this is about..." Cole kissed her on the lips. "COLE!" Phoebe yelled when she broke out of the kiss.

Cole looked nervously " was that too much...should I have...your sister...I'm sorry I thought you liked me too so I kissed you...I'm sorry..." Cole sighed and started to walk away.

"COLE! Wait...I do like you I just thought you liked Lauren though so...ya...I did not mean to yell," Phoebe said pulling him towards her and spinning him around to face her. _'Damn it I for got about Lauren what am I gonna do!' _Cole thought to him self, _'I'll just tell her the truth... ya ...that will have to do.' _

"Well actually about her I asked her to the dance because she had been flirting with me, and would not leave me alone," Cole said relieved that Phoebe was not mad at him. "But before the end of the day I'm gonna cancel the date so that me and you can go...if that's ok with you that is." Cole looked at her with this really cute puppy dog pout, Phoebe laughed.

"Of corse I would go with you to the dance with you Cole Turner," Now Phoebe was the one to have the huge grin on her face. _'Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god...I can't believe this is happening to me, first I get my first kiss from the guy I like...A LOT...Then he asks me to the valentines dance I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now!' _

"Then it's a date," Cole said sticking out his hand for Phoebe to grab it, she did what he gestured and they walked off to there lunch table but before they got there Phoebe stopped.

"Cole I have to do something really quick I will meet you at the table."

"Kay," he said then kissed her on the cheek she smiled and then walked away. She walked over to where Paige was sitting.

"**PAIGE! Can we talk please**" Phoebe said in a stern voice. Paige slumped down in her seat and nodded.

"I'll be back guys," then Jessie, Max, Glenn, and Jack nodded as they watched paige get up and go to her what seemed to be angry sister. Then Phoebe and her walked over to where they would be alone.

"I can't believe you! First you steal my dairy then you tell Cole that I like him what the hell were you think cause I want to thank you," Phoebe said that last part in her regular talking voice.

"I'm sorry Pheebs but..." Paige's words trailed off when she realized what her sister had just said. "What you mean your not mad at me for butting in," Paige asked.

"Ya I'm not mad just don't** ever** do it again ok," Phoebe stated "well best be off I got to get back to my boy friend...wow it's weird saying that...and you better get back to your friends or they'll think I murdered you." Then Phoebe walked of to her lunch table and Paige went off to hers.

"What was that about?" Glenn asked paige when she came back.

"Oh you know sister stuff," Paige lied she felt like it was none of there bussiness what went on between her and her sisters. They all went back to what they were talking about and eating their lunches.

"Pheebs you ok...you were gone a little long" Sara asked as Phoebe sat down next to her boyfriend and leaned against him, then she nodded.

"Ya there was just some sister business I had to attend to." Phoebe said as she winked at Cole and Cole smiled back.

"Ya well, I guess you two are a couple now," Jake said "so now we can go on doble dates and stuff like that. Cole rolled his eyes. Then the end of lunch bell rang and every one was off to their next class. It just so happened that Cole had his next period with Lauren Maskerillie and he decided that is when he was gonna tell her.

"I'll see you 8th" Cole said as he kissed her and walked off.

**Senior High**

"Can I sit here" a voice asks a reading Piper.

"Mmmhmm" Piper said nodding but not looking up from her book.

"Kay, thanks" the husky voice thanked then the boy sat down, "I thought we could talk," that got Piper to look up from her book. When she did she saw someone she did not expect.

"Leo?...why are you here..." Piper asked. _'N_o _better question is why is Leo Wyatt talking to me Piper Halliwell and 11th grade geek' _Piper thought then looked at Leo for an answer.

"Well like is said I thought we could talk about that little run-in we had in the hallway earlier,"

"Oh I'm sorry about that I just was not paying any attention to where is was going"

"Oh it's ok I was just wondering if maybe..." _'Oh my god is he...no he is with Chelsea so then what unless this is a trick...' _"You had my..." Leo took a deep breath, "if you have my math homework?" Piper looked up shocked.

"Ummm no I don't think so...I'll check," Then Piper got her book bag sighed and then shook her head, "nope not in here...sorry..."

"Oh...It's ok I must have dropped it when we bumped in to each other...Oh well I guess that is another missing home work on Mr. Parker's slip." Leo said and just as he was about to walk away Piper spoke up.

"Did you say you had Mr. Parker for math?" Piper asked as Leo turned around.

"Ya ...why?" Leo looked at her with a confused face.

"Cause I have him to, you can borrow my homework...if you want."

"Sure that would be great!" Leo said sitting down at Pipers table, "hey how do you have Mr. P anyway he is a 12th grade teacher,"

"Well I'm in honors math...which is 12th grade math for me" Piper said as she blushed a little.

"Oh you must be smart then to have his math and be passing," Leo said looking down at the piece of paper that he had his homework on.

"You mean your not..." She looked at Leo and he shook his head "well I could alway tutor you at 5 on week day...for no cost" Leo perked up.

"REALLY YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!...that would be great...thanks...but how about we make it 5:30," and for the rest of lunch Piper and leo sat there talking and laughing.

**Prue is not in this part of the story because I could not work her into it...so sorry but she will be in the next chapter same with Grams. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW HOW IM DOING!**


	4. Perfect Couples

**Elementary School 4:00 PM**

"Phoebe...Becca... wait up" Cole Turner said as he ran towards the two girls that were walking towards the school bus. The girls stopped turned around and Phoebe smiled.

"Hey Cole," Becca said as cole stopped next to Phoebe then he kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey Bec, what's going on with you two tonight," Cole said as they walked onto the bus.

"Oh not much Becca's coming over my house and Grams is taking us to the mall and were meeting Trish there." Phoebe told him. Then Becca saw Jake and sat down next to him while Cole and Phoebe sat in front of them. Then Becca leaned into Jake and Phoebe did the same to Cole.

"Hey why didn't you sit with Phoebe today?" Jake asked Becca.

"Because I thought she would want to sit next to her boyfriend...why don't you want to sit next to your girlfriend" She said.

"Oh right...I forgot and of corse I do"

"Wow you must have short term memory loss or something because it was only at lunch." Becca shook her head and Jake rolled his eye's at her. "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean it." He smiled at her then kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey did you talk to that Lauren chick yet," Phoebe asked Cole as she looked up at him.

"Ya...She was a little POed but it went better than I thought," Just as he finished his sentence Paige and her little friends got on the bus.

"Hey Paige, " Phoebe said when her little sister sat in front of her with her friend Max.

"Hey Pheeb's," Paige replied then the bus stated to move. On the way home Paige talked to Max and Phoebe talk to Cole, Becca, and Jake. When the bus got to there stop Paige, Becca, and Phoebe got off but before the two girls did they kissed there boyfriends on the cheek.

"Bye cuttie I'll call you later" Cole said.

"You better or else" She teased then walked out to where Becca and Paige were standing. Then she waved and the bus was off again.

"Did I say thanks yet," Phoebe asked Paige.

"Ya...that was twice," Phoebe smiled and they walked off to the manor.

**Senior High / hour after school lets out**

Andy and Prue were at there car making out when Prue suddenly stopped and looked at her watch. Then Andy started to kiss her again on her neck.

"Shit! I got to go...Andy stop!" Prue begged.

"Awww come on Prue"

"No I have to go"

"Why?"

"I have to go watch Phoebe and Paige tonight while Grams go to her thing with Aunt Gail"

"Please can't you get Piper to watch them pllllleeeaaasseeeee" He begged and gave Prue a puppy dog pout.

"Fine I'll Call Grams and ask if Piper can and then I guess we can go to a movie and dinner" then Prue walked into the schools office and asked if she could use there phone the lady told her she cloud and it was in the back.

"Thanks,"Prue followed to where the lady had pointed and picked up the phone and dialed the house number.

"Hello" Paige answered the phone.

"Hey Paige is Grams there," Prue asked.

"Nope she and Phoebe went to the mall with Becca and Trisha they will be back around 6ish so grams can go to her thing with aunt Gail" Paige told her sister.

"Well is then I guess I'll see you soon who are you there with,"

"No on right now, but Grams said that I was aloud to stay here alone until you got here."

"O well I'll be right home Love you,"

"Wow you said the word love it's a miracle" Prue could here laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Oh shut up Paige anyway I'll see you soon"

" Bye and love you too" they both hung up at the same time.

"Sorry Andy but I can't Grams is not there right now and I have to watch Paige until she gets back from the mall with Phoebe." Andy sighed.

"At least can I drive you home"

"You're my only way home so of corse you can," Prue and Andy got in to his car and drove off to the manor.

**Senior high book club**

"OK now everyone wright your name on this piece of paper." The teacher directed the students "and then we will get to play the name game." everyone sighed then there was a knock at the door and Leo Wyatt walked into the classroom and Piper mouth dropped.

"Ahhh mister Wyatt your late please take a seat next to miss Halliwell" The teacher told him and he did as he was told.

"Sorry Mister Binkley" Mr. Binkley just rolled his eyes and went back to the rest of the people in the room.

"Ok now let start the game Jenny you go first,"

"Jenny Minx"

"Mary Delocosky,"

"How lame is this game we always do it when we start something new it suck" Leo whispered to Piper.

"Ya I know...Why are you here I did not know you liked books" Piper whispered back.

"Miss Halliwell Mr. Wyatt stop all your talking."

"Sorry Mr. Binkley" they said in unison.

"Now go on Parker,"

"Well I like books I just don't get math so ya am I still aloud to come...Leo Wyatt" he said when the name thing got to him.

"Piper Halliwell"

"Over" Leo finished his sentence.

"Yes my grams said that it was ok so 5:30 tomorrow right."

"Yes, see you then" then Leo turned his attention back to the teacher.

"What was that all about" Sarah asked piper.

"He needs a tutor for math so I offered for me to tutor him." Piper replied.

"OOOOO...Kay" then for the rest of the time they were at the club thing they talked about what books were there favorite what book they were reading now and stuff like that.

**The San Francisco Mall**

"Ok now why did you girls want me to bring you here" Grams asked the two girls as they got out of the car.

"To meet Trisha and..."Phoebe started.

"The 5th grade valentine's dance," Pheobe and Becca said in unison.

"Oh so you two got dates to it...so who are you going with Phoebe." A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Cole," She told her grand mother.

"You mean your best boy/friend...that Cole" Phoebe nodded "And what about you Bec who are you going with."

"Jake," She told her.

"You to still going out" grams asked

"Grams it's only been 2 weeks"

"Sorry Phoebe but I didn't date till..."

You were 16 I know but times have changed," then Phoebe spotted Trisha. "Come on Bec I see Trish" Phoebe grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her towards where Trisha was and Grams followed.

**Inside The Mall**

"Ok now what one do you like the most the red one or the pink one." Phoebe held up two beautiful dresses one was a red dress floor length sleeveless made of this silky material and the other was light pink at the top and faded to dark pink at the bottom it was also floor length and sleeveless.

"I don't know but witch ever one you don't pick I'll take off your hand" Trisha said. Trisha and Phoebe were about the same size so they were always borrowing or trading cloths.

"I like the pink one it suit you best," Becca told Phoebe.

"Well then I'll take the red one" Trish said as she got up and took the red one out of Phoebe's hand.

"Well then lets go to the shoe store now so we can get shoes to match our dresses." Becca said. Becca got a baby pink sleeveless dress that was also floor length.

For the next couple of hours Becca, Phoebe, Trisha and Grams went though the mall picking out stuff for the dance that would match there dresses.

**The Manor**

"Ok Paige what should we make for diner" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"Well we should make...Mmmmm... Besghetti and meat balls." Paige told her sister.

"It's Spaghetti not Besghetti." Piper corrected.

"I know that I like to say It that way though"

"Fine then go get the noodles out of the cabinet and I'll get the sauce and meat"

"Ok" She then skipped to the cabinet and got out the noodles while Piper got out the Sauce and meat. Prue came waltzing though the kitchen then sat down on a stool.

"So what you guys making" Prue asked.

"Besghetti!" Paige yelled Prue was about to correct her when she herd the front door open. "Phoebe is home!" then Paige ran to see what her sister got at the mall.

"What did you get" paige asked as she got to her older sister.

"Stuff for the dance" she said as she walked into the living room.

"Well girls I have to go. BYE PRUE BYE PIPER!" she yelled to her oldest granddaughters.

"BYE GRAMS!" they yelled in unison. Then grams walked out the front door and into her car.

"Did I thank you yet" she asked Paige and paige laughed.

"That would be the 2nd time you asked me that and the 3rd time you thanked me."

"Thanked you for what" Prue asked as she walked in to the living room.

"For getting Cole the boy I told you about to ask me out," Phoebe said and paige blushed.

"Awww honey that's great...so that's why you got grams to take you to the mall."

"Yep"

"Well what did you get" Paige said excitedly.

"I'm gonna wait until after diner to show you so why don't we go and help piper with dinner"...

**i wanted to leave it her because the next chapter is gonna be about Phoebe's phone call and sisterly bonding**


	5. They Are So Cute Together

Whew that took forever to type and I am sooo soooo sorry please tell me what you think thanks!!!

* * *

"Ok so here it is!" Phoebe walked out from around the corner to show her dress to her sisters.

"Wow!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Piper said smiling and covering her mouth.

"You look beautiful!" Prue said hugging her sister.

"Really you think so!" Phoebe said with a huge smile upon her face.

"Of course! Now when is this dance?" Prue asked pushing Phoebe away from her a little.

"Ummm...Friday...ya Friday!" Phoebe said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Paige said as she got up and went to the door. When she opened it her eyes widened. "Cole!" she squealed. "W-w-what are you doing here!" She said panicking. Cole looked at Paige like she grew a second head.

"I um mm came to see Phoebe." He looked her up and down and watched her nerves kick in. "What is up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said.

"Can I come in?" He asked confused.

"NO!" She said as Phoebe came into the door. Cole could not see her and she could not see him.

"Who is it?" She asked. Paige bit her lip and looked Phoebe up and down.

"Cole." She whispered. Phoebe's eyes got wide and she panicked.

"Tell him I am not here!" She said.

"I can here you!" Cole stated. Phoebe formed and O shape with her mouth. She then grabbed the edge of the door.

"Hey!" She said with a half smile.

"Hey." He said back. "Can I come in yet?" He asked.

"Ummm No." Phoebe said bitting her lip.

"Why not...you know you guys are acting very strangely right now." He said looking utterly confused.

"Well you see I am sorta in my dress for the king of hearts dance and I don't want you to see it until it is the dance." Phoebe said. "So if you just wait here until I get back...or better yet you can come inside and wait for me in the living room." She said. "Just wait until I get up stairs then Paige will let you in!" She said quickly. Cole only nodded. So as soon as he did so Phoebe ran up stairs careful not to rip the dress as she went up the steps. Paige then stepped away from the door. Cole entered the home looking around in amazement.

"Wow this is some house!" He exclaimed.

"Your Phoebe's best friend and you have never been in her house before?" Paige said curiously.

"Nope never needed to plus your Grams never aloud me or any of her male friends in since she is always gone." Cole shrugged. Paige nodded and chuckled.

"Ya that is grams for ya always getting in the way." Paige and Cole entered the family room where Piper and Prue were sitting watching TV. They did not look away from it when Paige entered.

"Who was at the door Paige?" Prue asked taking a sip of water. She then looked over at her baby sister and scrunched her brows together at the new comer. "Who are you?" She asked Cole but before ether he or Paige could answer Piper chimed in.

"He's Cole." She said with a slight "I know everything grin".

"Cole?" Prue said. Piper sighed and smacked her forehead.

"Phoebe's Cole...you know her best friend and her new beau." Piper said trying to see if anything hits a bell.

"OH! That Cole!" Prue said shaking her head.

"What other Cole is their?" Piper asked as Cole stood their watching the sisters.

"I don't know maybe Paige has a friend named Cole." Prue said shrugging.

"No...Paige's friends are, Glen, Jessie, Max, and Jack." Piper said picking up her book on the coffee table.

"Well don't you know everything." Prue said throwing a pillow at Piper.

"Hey!" She said setting it next to her. All Prue did was shrug.

"So your my sister boy toy." Prue said looking the teen over. Cole coughed at the nickname Prue had summoned upon him.

"I wouldn't exactly call me a toy." Cole said looking Prue directly in the eyes.

"Then what would you call your self her..." Before she could finish Phoebe was back downstairs and next to Cole. Cole took her hand and kissed her. Phoebe smiled and then looked sternly at Prue.

"Stop harassing him!" Phoebe said sternly.

"It is only for your good Pheebs." Prue said looking at Phoebe.

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself." Phoebe defended. Then she turned to Cole and looked at him with the sternness. "I take Tae Kwon Do and if you ever do anything stupid I could seriously kick your..."

"Phoebe!" Prue warned. Phoebe blushed and then smiled at him.

"I better not have to use it." She smiled.

"I promise you will never have to." And to seal his deal he kissed her.

"Eww!" Paige said scrunching up her nose. Phoebe and Cole broke apart and rolled their eyes.

"Come on lets go outside on the porch where we can get some more privacy." Phoebe said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. On their way out they could hear Prue yell...

"I better not catch you two making out!" And then Paige Scream. "Eww!"

* * *

The end of this chapter hope you liked it! Please please read and review I enjoy reading everones comments! I ♥ you all!!!! 


	6. Authors Note! IMPORTANT

* * *

OMG So over the weekend I was reading this story to see if I could get my muse back and GUESS WHAT!! I did so I am gonna fix up all of my grammar and spelling errors and stuff and then I will get on with the story again. Isn't that exciting?!?!?! I sure hope so Cause I am sooo looking forward to getting back to writing!

* * *


End file.
